


雷金车※落下神座

by brocade



Category: all金 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 强j, 捆绑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocade/pseuds/brocade
Summary: 真神金被新王雷狮拉下神座，在神殿里被捆绑侵犯的车。
Kudos: 32





	雷金车※落下神座

  
  


俊美傲慢的王无奈的笑了笑，他眸光变深，语气却宠溺非常，“你看你，这可是在神座下面呢，这么想让你敬仰的神看到你这副模样吗？”

被雪白发带绑到祭品桌子上的金发少年衣不蔽体，柔顺铺陈在桌上的耀眼金发宛如揉碎的灿金阳光凝结生成，此时因为少年的挣扎而纠结堆积，显现出几分散乱狼狈，雪白华美的神官袍被揉的凌乱，露出大半个白皙如玉的肩头，双手被人强硬的桎梏在头顶，他惶然地看向衣冠整齐的雷狮，通红的眼里蓄满了惹人怜惜的泪珠，被残忍卸掉的下颚无法张合，如同被掰开外壳的河蚌，只能被迫展现出自己柔软的内里。

  
雷狮轻笑着探进去肆意的搅弄，手指被温热的口腔包裹，轻佻的扫过柔滑的舌尖，滑腻的触感让冰凉的手指沉迷的挽留，然后便是流连忘返的玩弄。

  
金呜咽了一声，被搔刮的无处可躲的小舌茫然的接受着手指强势的把玩，一如它抽泣着喘息哽咽的主人。

  
修长的手指挑起了一丝透明的涎水，黏腻的液体牵成丝挂在雷狮的指尖，再配上男人戏谑促狭的笑容，羞耻的让金整张脸都变得通红。

  
男人抬手合上少年的下巴，低沉惑人的嗓音带着满满的笑意，“诶呀，这黏黏的东西是什么，神官大人，您如此博学睿智，能否给本王讲一讲？”

  
男人狭长幽暗的紫眸玩味的看向神色怜悯的神像，眼底的笑意更深了，“神明在注视着我们呢，神官大人还是快点说吧。”

金发的少年挣扎着摇头，眼里的泪水大颗滚落，他惊慌失措的看着一寸寸将他身体打开的男人，那样凶戾暗沉的表情是男人从未对怀中少年展现的危险凉薄。

  
男人漫不经心的擦掉了手上的涎液，脱掉外袍，手指悠然解开束的严严实实的纽扣，衬衣遮掩下结实精壮的胸膛若隐若现，流畅的肌肉线条和饱含勃发力量的紧绷肌理肆无忌惮在少年面前展示，雄性的攻击性和浓烈的侵略气味强势的纠缠住了无处可逃的金发少年，犹如发现猎物的狂躁猛兽，将之死死按住，牢牢锁紧，然后吞吃入腹。

  
雷狮毫不在意少年的反应，他沿着那修长的颈项一路向下，微凉的手指拂过精巧诱人的喉结，触过咽喉，锁骨，慢慢向下。

  
指尖轻点少年胸前粉嫩可爱的乳粒，雷狮牵起唇角，俊美的脸上露出了一抹看似困惑的表情，“咦，神官大人，这又是什么？”

  
金把整张脸埋进上身被推起的衣服里，白皙透明的耳根已经红透了。

  
俊美傲慢的男人若即若离的刮擦着那敏感的浅色圆粒，少年忍不住轻呜出声，白皙单薄的身体不安的扭动着。

  
雷狮的嘴角勾起，眼神邪恶露骨，语气却仍旧好奇，“这应该是某种可食的小果子吧，真是可爱，不过这样看似乎不够甜呢。”

  
手指用力一揉，撕扯玩弄，金的身体轻颤一下，声音轻的不可思议，无措的泣音十分明显，“雷狮……别……”

  
少年白皙的胸膛上的红果透着一股惊人的娇艳，颤巍巍立起的模样仿佛饱经摧残，格外引人触碰。

  
雷狮舔了舔唇，将少年的抽噎置若罔闻，“这样看上去就甜多了，神官大人如此慷慨，想必不会介意本王尝一口吧。”

  
他俯下身，炽热的唇齿色情的舔弄着可怜的红果，以铺天盖地之势将其笼住囚困，柔嫩舌尖微扫，齿间轻轻用力研磨，难耐又逼人的痒意电流般流窜在四肢百骸，少年惊喘一声，双腿抑制不住的疯狂弹动，腹下的欲望被刺激的微微抬头。

  
男人邪肆的抹掉了嘴角的暧昧液体，低哑的嗓音里浸满了愉悦，“多谢款待。”

  
金颤抖着并拢双腿，掩耳盗铃地试图盖住自己的反应，而笑容慵懒的雷狮也毫不在意，他兴味盎然的打量着少年露出的纤细腰身。

  
窄瘦的腰身仿佛一折便会被打弯，白皙如玉的肤色也是分外诱人。

  
粗砺指尖在少年敏感的腰间打转，明明极其放肆，却又好像不带一丝亵渎的邪念，细腻温热的美好触感引得男人欲念越发浓重，他幽暗的紫眸微眯，暗沉的瞳孔彷如浸血般透出了些许暗红。

  
雷狮戳了戳金发少年白皙柔软的小腹，低头凑近嗅闻，温热的气息夹杂着几欲溢出的香甜牛奶味，无辜的随着呼吸起伏的模样轻易就能勾出人心底的黑暗欲念。

  
气息瞬间变得危险的男人低笑一声，细细的啜吻落在了少年柔软且毫无防备的小腹上，随着男人薄唇的移动显现出点点暧昧的红痕，密密麻麻的痒意让少年的小腿都无法控制的绷紧了。

  
金战栗着身体，血管里疯狂流窜的热度和心底无措的寒凉让他忍不住抽泣出了声，羞耻和委屈一同涌上心头，腹下的欲望早已抬高，但却久久得不到疏解的郁躁逼的少年的眼尾都红了，他强忍耻意，软声求饶，“雷狮，帮帮我好不好？”

  
绵软颤抖的声音终于引起了埋头啃吻的男人的注意，他缓缓抬起头，狭长幽暗的紫眸里明明暗暗，仿佛有什么狂热暴烈的东西在熊熊燃烧，他视线一转，终于看向了少年高高涨起的腹下之地。

  
“小鬼，你不乖哦。”沙哑的声音里满含着令人心惊胆战的可怕占有欲，雷狮眼底笑意泛冷，他探出指尖，电光凝聚，酥麻的电流一瞬间便流窜满了少年敞开的身体，金的身体不住的痉挛，高高翘起的白净性器也抖了抖，不受控制的开始一突一突的跳起，前段清液缓缓流出，金发少年大口喘息着，湛蓝的眸底迷雾笼罩，盈满了失神迷乱的水光，似乎下一秒少年就能彻底坠入极致快乐的激荡失神中。

  
突突直跳的快感来源突然被什么轻薄柔软的东西裹住，一圈又一圈的缠绕勒紧，本来快要登临巅峰的金发少年哀哀一叫，无法释放的难耐骤然化作爬满血管的细微噬咬感酥麻一波波冲击着他的大脑，身体无法承受的过度快感让他失控的抬膝撞向了身上恶劣的男人，不顾一切的想要挣扎出来解放自己。

  
雷狮轻松的按住少年，垂下头含住金发少年白皙圆润的耳垂，暧昧舔吮，“乖，等我进去了再射。”

  
呼吸不稳的男人也不再继续折磨少年，他慢条斯理的撕开少年身上残存的衣物，拉开少年白皙的双腿，修长的手指顺着柔韧的腰肢探向了那神秘柔软的密地，粗暴的探入浅粉色的敏感小口开始抽插，进行着简单的扩张。

  
少年失神的睁大眼睛，湛蓝的眼眸里灰蒙蒙一片，即使娇嫩的私处已然被男人肆意侵犯，他却依旧维持着一个表情，脑海里一片空白，耳边嗡鸣不断。

  
雷狮滚烫的唇舌舔上少年的眼睑，温柔炙热的吻烙在他茫然无力的空白表情上，高涨的狰狞欲望顶住了少年浅粉色的娇嫩穴口。

  
滚烫的温度稍稍唤回了金的理智，他后知后觉的恍然意识到了自己的境地，恐慌一瞬间涌上心头，少年瞪大了眼睛，喉间的抗拒还没来得及发出，便被猝不及防的大力贯穿刺激得彻底失声，一点残余的颤音带着哭腔溢出红唇，变成支离破碎的呜咽。

  
少年崩溃的哭出了声，身前的性器终于被解放，涨红的欲望似是被狠狠把玩过一样，不堪重负的泄了出来。

  
身后被巨大的炙热狰狞一寸寸撑开，疼痛抵不过足以灭顶的快感，少年的灵魂好似飘荡离体，只有湿润的蓝眸无神的看着近在咫尺的邪肆男人。

  
一次次顶入极深的撞击带的少年发软的身体不受控制的摇晃了起来，失去知觉的身体渐渐恢复了些许感知，金颤动了下眼睫，眼前的昏暗慢慢恢复了光彩。

  
他释放过后敏感至极的身体被一记顶弄到凸起一点的抽送激的猛然战栗了起来，不断收缩的后穴裹紧了男人的欲望，突然的夹紧让男人重重一喘，然后艰难的憋的额头青筋暴起，好不容易才压下那股强烈的冲动。

  
眉宇浸满水意的俊美新王突然勾唇，幽暗的瞳孔里深不见底，缓缓抽出，之后又再次凶狠的挺身撞入，大力耸动起腰身，一次次精准的瞄准刚刚令少年浑身颤抖的那个点，金的身体无法抑制的软了下来，无助的蜷缩起了脚趾，身体剧烈的颤抖宛如濒死的天鹅，只能绝望的扬起修长颈项展现出自己沉入黑暗的最后一丝残艳凄美。

  
变本加厉的摩擦撞击让金爆发出了仅存的力量，他的眼前渐渐模糊，身体深处蔓延到全身的可怕的快感让他无法言语，但他软成面条的腿却开始被自己竭力稳住，一点点抬起腰身远离了身下凶狠钉进他体内的炙热欲望。

  
耳边恍惚传来了男人低沉的笑声，刚刚挣脱了一点的身体被一只大手强势拖回，金发少年的身体再次重重的坐了下去。

  
“啊……哈……”

  
这次男人的顶入是前所未有的深，而那点带给他无上快感的凸起则是被一种恐怖的力道狠狠磨蹭，金的身体不停的抽搐着，身前不知何时翘起的通红性器再次泄了出来，叠加的灭顶快感刺激的少年手脚无力的瘫软倒下，眼神失焦，颓然的挂在精壮的男人身体上。

  
被邪肆俊美的男人牢牢搂住的金发少年宛如失去生命的乖巧傀儡，茫然的被托起腰肢按在男人身体上肆意顶弄，身体只余本能发出偶尔的啜泣哽咽，然后绵软沙哑的哭音再次激起身上男人更加狂暴的欲望。

  
金色的发尾扫过少年赤裸的身体，带来点点麻痒，少年眸光空洞的看着神色怜悯的神像化为粉末，空白的思绪还没有反应过来就被再次流窜在身体中的酥麻电流弄的再次沉沦坠落进了无边的欲海，他嘴里哭叫着，疯狂摇头，不停的求饶，“不要了……啊……雷狮……饶、饶了我……”

  
黑发紫眸的俊美男人懒懒一笑，眸底的晦暗浓稠到了化不开的地步，即使已经完全占有了怀中的少年，他却仍觉得不够，心里的麻木空洞让他只想更加残忍的弄哭少年，不顾一切的拉着他一起坠入无间地狱。

  
邪肆的男人身体上遍布上了一层细小的电流，随着一次次侵占顶入打在了少年身体的最深处，不停绞紧的紧致湿润让男人愉悦的扬起眉头，而怀中少年似乎要被玩坏了般不停抽搐着身体，湛蓝的眼里不停的滚落泪珠，看上去可怜到了极点。

  
雷狮勾唇笑着，力量再次波动，又加了层电流给予少年更深的快乐，他的身上汗水津津，不时顺着肌肉线条滚落，肆意散发的雄性荷尔蒙让他看起来更加性感狂野，他舔了舔少年柔软的耳廓，语气缱绻，“小鬼，撑住，我可一次都没射呢。”

  
然后他翘起唇角，指尖轻动，又加了十层电流。


End file.
